Dare you to Move
by Johnnycakesdepp
Summary: JackAnamaria. No longer a oneshot. They have a child together on the Pearl. 2nd Chapter, Yoan looks about his life on the Black Peal with his odd family.
1. Welcome Aboard the Black Pearl

_Dare You to Move_

_By Viggorus-0506_

**Disclaimer: All I own is a pair of shoes, a few t-shirts and some underwear. So if you think I own POTC you are wrong as hell. Oh, and I don't own these lyrics. They belong to Switchfoot. That's so weird that I listen to that band. But anyway on to the story. Sorry, onto the Author's Note.**

**A/N: I know, I got a lot of nerve putting up a second fic when I haven't finished the first one but I'm going to. I just have to figure out how to connect the first two chapters to where the story is supposed to go. Which I already have figured out and have typed up pieces of dialogue. So don't worry, luv.**

Sweat drenched hair matted to her face as she gave a final push. She panted heavily, squeezing Jack's hand as hard as she could. Which was painful as bloody hell as Jack would say. 

"Congratulations Captain and Mrs. Sparrow, you have a healthy baby boy," said Alton, a doctor who had become a member of the crew not long before. He wrapped the small package in a blanket and handed him to Jack who smiled in return. 

"I'll be back to check on you in a bit AnaMaria." 

"Thank you, Alton," Ana said giving him a smile before he slipped out of the door. 

_Welcome to the Planet _

_Welcome to existence _

"So what are we gonna name the little bugger?" Jack asked carefully holding the bundle that was known to be his son. He eyed AnaMaria before coming to sit on the edge of the bed next to her so she could see him. 

"Yoan. Yoan Jack Sparrow." 

" 'S a lovely name Maria," he said smiling at her then back down to little Yoan. 

"Ye know Yoan, everyone's gonna be watchin' ye. I'm sure ye'll have plenty of adventures on the Pearl here, with me and ye're daddy." Jack smiled toothily and kissed Ana's forehead as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

_Everyone's here _

_Everybody's watching you now _

_Everybody waits for you now _

_What happens next? _

"Ye know you're the son of the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow and the first known female pirate ever, AnaMaria Sparrow," Jack said to the little boy that had since fell asleep. 

"I'm sure you'll make a fine pirate one fine day. 'Coz piracy, is in ye blood ye know. There's probably gonna be a lot o' pirates and soldiers afta' ye when ye get older." 

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to move _

_I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor _

_I dare you to move _

_Like today never happened _

_Today never happened before _

"Ye know Maria. He looks jes like ye," Jack said noticing Yoan's light brown skin and facial features that were already beginning to resemble his mother's. 

" 'E 'as your blue eyes though and I'm sure 'e'll be just like like ye. Daft 'n stubborn," AnaMaria said with a smirk watching the child sleep in his father's arms. "But I'm sure that he'll be jes as handsome as 'is father." 

___Welcome to the Fallout _

_Welcome to resistance _

_The tension is here __Between who you are and who you could be __Between how it is and how it should be _

"Welcome aboard the Black Pearl, mate. She be yers one day and everyone'll be watchin.' "

**_A/N: It kinda has something to do with the title but not much. It took me like 2 hours to write this. Why it even took that long I don't know. Probably cause I wasn't writing I was watchin tv and trying to kill a fly that kept goin up the lamp and looking up words in the dictionary and looking for other POTC fics on Yahoo. You know now that I think about it I think it's been a lot longer than 2 hours but anyway I got the name Yoan from Ioan Gruffudd, Lancelot in King Arthur, who pronounces his name Yoan. This is my first one-shot. So I hope you like it and if you don't I don't give a damn. Review please!_**


	2. Another Day for the Sparrow

**Another Day For the Sparrow**

**By: Viggorus-0506** (soon to change)

**A/N: This is a sequel to Dare you to Move. It kind doesn't really have a plot but it sorta does. (The ending is mostly where the plot comes into play.) I know that most people do this at the end of their fics but I don't really give a fuck. So thank you to those who reviewed; LaVieSansAmour, Johnny's Sweet Darling and fearlessfreak.**

**_Johnny's Sweet Darling_:** **I know that Johnny Depp doesn't have blue eyes, but I needed at least one trait to be his. The thing is, Anamaria (if you haven't noticed) is black. So if I said Yoan had brown, hazel or black eyes they could very well be from Anamaria. But if I said Yoan had blue eyes they would have to be from Jack because black people don't have blue eyes. **

**_LaVieSansAmour:_ Thank you for reviewing because I now realize that this can be a trilogy or something or other. I could've just put it all in one story but I figured what the hell! So kudos to you and I must say I'm really happy that you read my stories cause you are so talented yourself, as it were.**

Yoan stood at the helm of the ship and watched as the sun fell into the ocean slowly. It had been 17 years exactly since he had been born and now he was captain of the _Black __Pearl__. _The infamous Pearl. It was a beautiful ship and had belonged to his father. This was his freedom, the place he had spent his whole life and the place he would spend the rest of it.

"Yoan Sparrow! Common son! It's time for a nice raid on ye birthday!" His father yelled to him, from one of the rowboats. So he wasn't the captain of the _Black Pearl_, but he would be someday. Although that day didn't seem to be coming any time soon. Nowhere in the near future would Captain Jack Sparrow and the captain's wife, as they called her, give up.

"I'm commin' dad," the young lad said running from the helm to the deck. He prepared to climb over the railing before feeling a sharp object to his back.

"Ye should be more careful lad," spoke a low voice from behind. "An' a bit quicker wit' yer sword." The sword withdrew from his back as he turned around to see a smirk on the face of his mother.

"Well mother," he said unsheathing his sword and pointing it to the base of her throat. "Maybe I should jes' cut ye throat. How's tha' for quick?" He was a bit unnerved as her sword was now sharply applying pressure to his…package. "Tha's no' very motherly ye know."

"Since when 'as a pirate been known t' be motherly, boy?" She seethed playfully, pushing the sword a bit more making the boy wince.

"What th' bloody 'ell is takin' ye so damned long?" Jack asked. He had finally made his way back onto the ship wondering what was taking the pair so long. He, like his son, was a bit shocked and unnerved when he saw the sword in Anamaria's hands at his groin. "Tha's no' very motherly ye know," he said leaning forward a bit and adding a few new thoughts. "Wouldn't be good t' injure th' goods luv, wont be any grandchildren."

Anamaria rolled her eyes removing her sword from the area and pushing his sword from her neck "Maybe I should be th' one teaching our son 'ow t' retaliate. If I wasn't 'is mother I coulda killed 'im." She walked over to her husband to half whisper something in his ear before climbing over the railing. "Th' lad doesn't 'ave very good reflexes."

"I can hear ye, ye know?" Yoan muttered a bit loudly.

"Well then me boy, now ye know ye need t' work on it. Ne'er gonna be cap'n wit' bad reflexes." Jack just smiled and shrugged his shoulders, motioning for the boy to follow him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The crew went through the port town taking all the swag and valuables they could without actually 'killing' people.

"Maria!" Jack called from one house where his wife was right next door, probably with another pirate from the crew. He ran down the stairwell of the house collecting the jewels he found to put them safely into his pockets. He ran out the door to find Anamaria leading the boy out of another elaborate looking house. She took a handful of jewels from her pocket positioning her cutlass so she could pick up a jewel at the same moment.

"Remember lad, take what ye can. Give nothin' back." She gazed at the jewels for a moment before looking up smirking, putting the jewels into her pocket quickly. "Captain Jack Sparrow." The female pirate spun around bringing the cutlass to the unsuspecting pirate's neck. "Old age is catchin' up t' ye."

"Nah, jes didn' think me own wife would try an' chop me neck," Jack replied holding up his hands as if to surrender, and for the second time that day Ana brought her sword down with an exasperated sigh.

"Yoan! Son! I love ye but promise me tha' when ye get older, morely as old as ye father ye wont act as… daft as 'e does. One Jack Sparrow is enough. No… more than enough, as it were."

"Me name's not Jack though, me name's Yoan. Ye should know, ye named me." Anamaria put her arm around Yoan shoulders with a light chuckle.

"Ah, but ye see ye are ye father's son, as much as I despise it, an' fer th' record ye middle name be Jack."

Jack clasped his hand together, leaning forward characteristically, to gain the attention of his wife and son. "Yes well I did put a temporary end t' me raidin' to show ye somethin' Maria," he said pulling a necklace from his pocket. "I's fer Mariana." His wife walked up to snatch it from his hands. She examined the necklace in her hands before exclaiming at her husband, "An' wha' th' bloody 'ell did ye get me, ye daft blighter?"

"Well luv, ye can have whatever ye wan'," he replied quickly grabbing her shoulders to bring her closer before kissing her on the cheek. And then Anamaria slapped him on his.

"I don' believe I deserved tha'."

"Fer what i's worth, I's a beautiful necklace," Anamaria said spinning on her heel going off to join the crew in the raid.

Jack straightened up and turned to the brown-skinned boy. "Didn' think she would be all upset about gettin' a necklace fer' yer sister. Well common lad. I's yer birthday we shou' be celebratin'." The boy nodded letting his father lead him through the town. "Now les find us some rum."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"T' the future cap'n of the Black Pearl! T' Yoan!" Jack yelled to the crew raising his flask of rum as the lady in his lap raised hers.

"T' Yoan!" the crew shouted raising their own drinks in salute to the young lad.

"Drink up men! And lady. Tomorrow we head back t' Port Royal!"

"Happy birthday Yoan," Anamaria said embracing her son in a hug.

"Now ye wan' t' be nice," he muttered rolling his eyes. "But thank ye anyway."

"Was tha' so 'ard. Smart ass remark jes a simple thank ye mother."

"Actually mother it was a bit 'ard." It was now her turn to roll her eyes but also to smack him upside the head.

"Don' think I deserve tha'." He sounded just like his father.

"Well lad please try not t' disturb me an' yer mother. We'll be a bit…busy." Ana playfully slapped Jack in the shoulder before taking his hand and leading him up to their cabin. "Oh an' 'appy birthday." He smirked back over his shoulder tipping his hat to the boy who was utterly disgusted at hearing in the slightest bit about his parents' sexual affairs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mariana and Will were in the blacksmith's shop having a friendly duel. She stepped to the side and was shocked when Will managed to slash the skirts of her dress with his sword.

"Uncle Will. Tha' wasn' very fair ye know," the young pirate said with a smirk.

"Well then you'll just have deal with it. You really should be used to it by now," he said challenging her footwork. "You're a pirate after all." He watched as she jumped out of her shoes quickly still dueling with the blacksmith every second.

"And you're a blacksmith in Port Royal. It's like me father said 'It's th' honest one's ye need t' look out fer.'" Will tried to motion to his niece inconspicuously, warning her about the person behind her. Taking the hint she nodded spinning around to bring her sword to the throat of Yoan.

"Yoan yer back!" She said never taking the sword from his throat but to receive one at the base of hers. "Ne'er was a good swordsman." She muttered under her breath. She brought the edge of her blade to travel the length of his bringing it towards her face.

"Great t' see ye too," her brother replied withdrawing his sword as well to sheath it. Mariana walked towards Will to give him the sword clasping her hands over his and the sword.

"Well Uncle Will, i's been wonderful but I believe me parents are here t' get me an' I can take off this god awful…dress," she left the two males there, picking up her shoes.

"If I' was up t' me ye'd be here forever, ye know."

Mariana rolled her eyes and slumped her shoulders. "Yes I know Yoan but I's no' up t' ye and besides I'm th' favorite."

"Ye think ye're th' favorite. They jes treat ye different cause ye be a girl." Mariana flung her hair over her shoulders choosing to ignore that comment.

"Happy birthday ye jackass."

"If ye weren't me sister I'd cut ye throat fer tha'."

"But I am."

"I said if ye weren't."

"I am though," she said making sure she got the last word by walking out of the shop towards Will's house.

"Yoan! How was it?"

"Th' raid? It went well as expected being under the command of me parents."

"Well lad, let's go back to the house so I can see them," Will said placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom! Dad!" she said running into the house which was often her home. "Ye have no idea how much I missed ye… and breeches."

"I missed ye too Mariana. Ye father has somethin' fer ye," Anamaria whispered into the dark-skinned girl's ear.

"Mariana! Come 'ere lass. I stole this jes fer ye." Jack said holding up the gold necklace with an arrow through a heart encrusted with diamonds. He walked behind her bringing the necklace over her head to clasp it together at the back of her neck.

"Dad, i's beautiful," she said fingering the heart. He smiled at the girl before turning to Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, do ye have some rum?"

"I don't keep that vile drink around my husband and children, Jack! You should know that," she exclaimed with her hands on her hips.

"Where are th' lit'le bastards anyway?"

"I don't know really. They could be anywhere. And they're not bastards."

"Well I'm goin' t' change out of this retched dress." Mariana hurried to run up the stairs bumping into Elizabeth's 15 year old son Gavin in the process.

"Why are you in such a hurry," he said.

"T' take off this damned dress. My parents are 'ere t' get me." Pushing past him in her rush to get into her regular breeches and long shirt, she ran to her room.

"Uncle Jack. Aunt Maria. Good t' see you. When are you going to let me join you on the Black Pearl. I'm a good worker."

"Me an' Jack don' min' it's ye parents, lad," Anamaria said from beside Jack.

"Absolutely, positively not. I will not let my son be a pirate. At least not yet," Elizabeth said defiantly.

"Well ye heard ye mother. When ye turn 18 ye can come on th' Black Pearl. I promise."

"Am I really supposed to trust you? You're a pirate."

"Not only am I a pirate I'm a cap'n an' yer uncle." The two stared at each other.

"I promise ye Gavin that when ye turn 18 ye can become crew on th' Black Pearl," said Anamaria placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"She's a bloody pirate too!" Jack said throwing his arms in the air.

"She's a bit more trustworthy." Suddenly Anamaria spun around withdrawing her cutlass to the throat of an unsuspecting Mariana who was dressed just as Anamaria.

"Ye step so loud I could've shot ye in th' dark."

"Anamaria!" exclaimed Elizabeth clearly shocked and afraid at the woman's actions. While Jack and Gavin stood there laughing.

"Don' worry 'Lizabeth. I wouldn' kill me own daughter."

"Do you always try to kill your husband and children?"

"No' always. But a lo' o' th' time yeah," Yoan spoke from the door, Will behind him. Ana gave the girl a fake menacing glare before removing the cutlass. "Where's th' doubles?" he asked in reference to the 11 year old twins Victoria and Joseph.

"We're right here," Victoria said frustrated. She was pushed forward by the boy behind her, causing her to fall three steps before catching her self. She quickly turned around and slapped him on the face rather ruffly.

"Tha's me girl," Anamaria spoke with a smile on her face.

"Anamaria! Don't encourage her. Though he did deserve it."

"Elizabeth! Will! It's been great seein' all ye but we only came t' retrieve th' lass. So we mus' be on our way," he said going to give the five of the Turner family hugs, with Anamaria, Mariana and Yoan following suite. (Is that right? Well you know what I mean)

The Turners watched as the Sparrow's left down the busy streets of Port Royal, unnoticed thankfully. They would be back soon enough.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoan watched as his father steered the helm of the ship. That would be him someday. He shifted his gaze towards his mother and sister sword fighting down on the deck. That would be his wife and daughter there. His crew weighing anchor, his choice of first mate. Captain Yoan Sparrow would be a feared pirate all across the seven seas and he would have the Black Pearl.

"Yoan come take th' helm lad," his father called to him.

He would call his son to take the helm, teach him how to use a sword and pistol. Someday these would be his adventures. It would be his crew; they would be as famous as Captain Jack Sparrow. And they would sail in his memory.

Someday… but not today.

For the Sparrow there would be another day.

**A/N: Yes I know this story had no plot really but for like 4 paragraphs but the ideas just kept flowing and I had to write them down. Oh, and I know that morely is not a word but I live in the ghetto so we make words up. Okay no I don't live in the ghetto. But the people are. (Well the teenagers.) Anyway I hope you like it. Please review. **


End file.
